Problem: Amy works for 36 hours per week for 10 weeks during the summer, making $\$3000$. If she works for 30 weeks during the school year at the same rate of pay and needs to make another $\$3000$, how many hours per week must she work?
Explanation: Since she only needs to make the same amount of money, if she works for 3 times as many weeks, she can work 3 times fewer hours per week, meaning she can work $\frac{1}{3} \cdot 36 = \boxed{12}$ hours per week.